


sweet as sugar

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, connor being a dumbass, connor trying to flirt, hank trying to help this dumbass, lmao idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: The Android wasn't supposed to feel emotion, it wasn't in his coding.Which is why hank nearly damn well fell out of his chair when he said Android walked up to him on a Monday morning of work and asked about flirting.





	sweet as sugar

Connor was an Android, an Android that was specifically created to hunt down androids that starting having human emotion, also known as deviants.

The Android wasn't supposed to feel emotion, it wasn't in his coding.

Which is why hank nearly damn well fell out of his chair when he said Android walked up to him on a Monday morning of work and asked about flirting.

"Look, kid," Hank started leaning over to where his coffee was taking a sip "it's Monday I'm tired can't you look this shit up?"

Connor looked up confused "oh yes right you can look up human emotion." He said more to himself, his head slightly tilting to the side in thought.

Hank sighed slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Yes now go sit on that computer and look up how to flirt, I'm too old and tired of this conversation," Hank said.

Deciding that the conversation was over hank walked back to his desk leaving Connor to said there for a few minutes his LED flickering slightly.

Then it stopped flickering and Connor stood up straight looking around. His eyes landing on what he was looking for.

(Y/n).

Spotting the young officer Connor moved fairly fast over to them interrupting them getting their work for the day.

"Hey (y/n)!" Connor practically yelled a smile on his face.

You jumped slightly looking up slowly, calming when you say it just an over happy android.

"Hey, Connor what's up?" You say getting back to your task.

"Uh, nothing much I just wanted to ask you a question?" He asked still standing there confidently.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" You ask looking up a bit while still trying to focus on your task.

"Did you sit in sugar cause your ass is so sweet," Connor said loudly making you blush and the whole workplace goes silent.

No one said a word waiting for your reaction, then suddenly from three desks ahead, you heard hanks voice yell out.

"For fuck's sake Connor that one!?"


End file.
